1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed herein generally relate to features of watercraft, and more particularly, to water preclusion and seating for watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft have become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly and is easily maneuverable. Personal watercraft today, may carry one operator and one or more passengers.
Personal watercraft typically include a steering mechanism to steer the watercraft. The steering mechanism often includes a handlebar that is covered with a soft cushion material. Additionally, personal watercraft handlebars typically include controls for the watercraft, such as, for example a throttle lever, a start switch, and a kill switch. In order to accommodate operators of different sizes and different riding preferences, adjustable steering mechanisms have been incorporated into commercially available personal watercraft for several years.